A-010: Mel's Hole
Status and Warnings * Currently considered active or debunked. * Validity unknown, but unlikely due to lack of physical or photographic evidence, and due to Mel Water's absence from Ellensburg tax records. * Object may pose threat to anyone who falls into it. The United States (and possibly Australian) government may post a threat to anyone who finds the hole. * Content warnings for animal death, terminal illness, mention of drugs and body horror. * Original article by Jade. Description A-010 is a very deep (supposedly bottomless) hole in the Manastash Ridge, Washington State, near Ellensburg off of interstate 90, on the property of Mel Waters. The hole had often been used by him and many others in the nearby town as waste disposal. It is about 9 ft 9 in in diameter and has a stone retaining wall around it, which goes down about 15 feet, and has been modified by Mel Waters to have a metal lid over the top, which is used to prevent people from falling in. It once had a series of stone columns, resembling stone hedge, that had been removed before Mel owned the property. Through tests by Mel Waters, involving lowering fishing line with a 1 lb. weight on the end down into the hole and adding more fishing line over time, it has been found to be at least 80,000 feet deep, or over 15.15 miles deep (in contrast, the deepest man made hole on earth, the Kola Superdeep Borehole, is only 40,230 feet, or 8.1875 miles deep). There is no water within this 80,000 feet, as shown by lowering a roll of life savers into the hole, which did not dissolve. Additionally, there is no sound from anything hitting the bottom of the hole, or from hitting the sides of the hole. There has been second hand stories from Mel Waters about a hunting dog, that had been thrown into the hole after it had died. Several days later, the hunter found the same dog, with the same tag an collar, walking around the town. This has caused some to believe the hole has the ability to resurrect the dead, as well as stories of a "black beam of light" shining out of the hole. Through the actions of Mel Waters on coast to coast, many other anomalous places and objects have been found, which will have their own articles and be linked here in the future, such as "Rock Flyers", non-melting and perpetually burning ice, a P38 pistol that makes no noise when fired and can tune into radio from far away stations and the past (A-011), a 1943 Roosevelt coin (which couldn't exist due to Roosevelt dying in 1945), 2 buckets of rocks and metal pieces from Mel's property (assumed by Mel to have anomalous properties), a whale jaw bone growing out of a tree in Ellensburg (A-012), and a second supposedly bottomless pit in Nevada, owned by the Basque. It also may have connections to hollow earth theory, planetary energy grid theory, and Heaven's Gate. Today, Mel's property has been supposedly expunged from satellite imagery, and it is speculated his property has been heavily modified by the United States government. History Mel's hole was first documented by Mel Waters on the Coast to Coast AM radio show on February 21, 1997. Mel Waters had appeared on the show four more times, on February 24, 1997, April 24th, 2000, and twice in early 2002 (exact date unknown as of now). The first three calls can be found here, and the final two can be found here. Mel claims it had been on the land for as long as anyone can remember, and that the previous owners of his land knew about it and used it for waste disposal as well. Mel Waters had become curious about the size of the hole, and decided to learn how deep it was. He tied a one pound led fishing weight to a spool of monofillament fishing line, and lowered it into the hole. When he had reached the end of the spool, he tied another line to it. He eventually used up 16 spools of line, each one containing 5,000 feet of line. The weight of this line combined would be about 16 pounds, including the lead weight. He had decided to contact the radio show "Coast to Coast AM" to see if Art Bell or any callers had any theories about the hole. On February 23, 1997, Mel called in again, speaking of helicopter activity over his area, and Jersey barriers blocking the access road to his property. He spoke to uniformed officials (likely military personnel from the Yakima training center), saying there was a plane crash on his property and that he couldn't be allowed to stay. They also supposedly threatened him that "It would be very easy to find a drug lab on your property, if you get my drift", a threat that would be easy to go through with, as Mel owned labs for alternative health research. He was told that he couldn't access his property due to a plane crash, but was not given any details about what kind of plane it was, and saw no smoke. No news coverage of a crashed plane was found. Neighbors reported seeing "parades" of temporary buildings and construction equipment going down the access road. A caller by the name of Scott Kurt (spelling unknown) reported having lived in the area, and speaking to a professor about this hole sometime in 1989-1990. Earlier on the 24, Mel received a call on his answering machine from his real estate agent, saying that he had someone who was interested in buying the property, and would make him a generous offer. His property was not up for sale at this time, and it is thought that the government was "working him from both sides". A third call was arranged on April 24, 2000. In the time between the second and third calls, Mel had accepted the offer for his property, and was receiving $250,000 dollars a month for the perpetual lease of his property. He was using this money to live in Perth, Australia, and cultivated his medicinal plants there, as well as invest heavily in wombat rescue efforts. While in Australia, he claims to have been able to heal 3 men with advanced HIV using his medicinal plants. Once he accepted the offer, he was told to leave town and wait at a rest stop outside of Ellensburg. He was then taken to the airport, flew to San Francisco, and then to Australia. He was allowed to bring his two dogs with him, and all of the paperwork for moving to Australia was already done for him. This has caused some to speculate that the Australian government was somehow in cooperation for the entire operation. Mel had been scheduled and heavily promoted to be on Coast to Coast at an earlier date, but could not due to supposedly helping his nephew move from his apartment to Olympia. He then returned a rental truck back to the Tacoma area, and took a bus back to Olympia. There was an altercation on the bus, which led to the bus needing to stop in a Park and Ride. Mel tried to tell officials that he needed to get back to Olympia, and was told he would be put on a transit bus. 12 days later, Mel woke up with no memory of the previous 12 days, in an alley way with what he described to be "bums", who were, and I quote, "Trying to get him to sing 'On the Road Again" because he "sorta looked like Willie Nelson". He had no wallet, identification, or keys. He still had his same clothes from moving, and they appeared to not have been washed, and was missing his belt buckle (which contained a 1943 Roosevelt dime marked with a B, such a coin has never been minted. It was found in a Chinese "lucky money" envelope on his property. Article pending). He had tape residue on his arm, possibly from an IV bag, and had all of his back teeth removed (molars, wisdom teeth). He had scars from an apparent surgery and could still taste blood in his mouth. Mel had his property permanently leased to him by his ex wife as part of the divorce arrangements. Around this time, Mel finds out that his wife had taken legal action against him for being in violation for the terms of the lease for installation of underground fuel tanks, a styptic system, and paved roads, and consequently lost all rights to the property. It is speculated that the government installed these things during their occupation of his property and after his lease to the government. Because he no longer owned the land, he was no longer getting his $250,000 dollars monthly. Mel had been giving his ex wife $25,000 a month, and there is likely no way she could have known about modifications to the land, leading some to think that the government may have tipped her off to avoid spending as much money on the lease. Mel then describes a P38 Nazi gun he had found on his property and given to his land lord (possibly a Hungarian man). Apparently, when fired, the gun would make no sound, and when placed near a radio, could tune into radio stations, including those very far away, or from a point in the past. He says you can change the station by waving your hands above it carefully and deliberately. (A-011) He also speaks of two buckets of rocks and metal pieces found on his property, which Mel gave to a tire salesman of Hispanic descent, in order to increase weight and therefore traction in his truck. Mel believes that anything on his property may have anomalous qualities, and therefore wants to find these buckets. (articles possibly pending) There is some mention of a connection with the Heaven's Gate movements and his property, but no elaboration. (article pending) Mel called again in early 2002 (exact date unknown), from somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. Within this time, Mel got a phone call saying his research facilities in Australia had been dismantled, and his workers received severance checks. All of his money was gone from his account. Mel claims his property had been expunged from the Terra Server, with a white box covering where his property should be. Mel was then contacted by the Basque Native Americans about another hole, which also led to the discovery of non melting ice and "rockflyers". Articles on these anomalies are pending. In 2002, a local paper reported that no man named Mel Waters existed in the area. In 2008, a man named Red Elk, an intertribal medicine man, made himself known. He claimed to be well antiquated with the hole, and seemingly confirmed many aspects of it that Mel had described. At unknown time after 2002, the Northwest Museum of Legends and Lore's file on Mel's hole disappeared. It is unknown who took it or why. Explanations * It is thought that there is no way for a hole the size and dimensions of Mel's hole could naturally exist. Geologist Jack Powell has said that a hole that size and depth "would collapse into itself under the tremendous pressure and heat from the surrounding strata". Unless the hole has some sort of man-made structure supporting it, or some unknown effect that allows it to bear this weight, there is no way for it to physically exist. * Mel Waters may have never existed, and instead had been an actor hired to increase Coast to Coast's ratings with a spectacular story, or had simply been grabbing for attention. This would explain Mel Water's apparent nonexistence, and the impossible facts of this hole. * Mel Waters and Red Elk may have been mentally unwell, and genuinely believe the facts and events they are relaying. * It is incredibly unlikely, but as of now impossible to rule out, that some or all aspects of this story may have been truthful. Category:Anomaly Category:Location